Bending Reality
by Leviticus Wilkes
Summary: Life outside reality is strange. It starts with dreams, mixed identities, then moves on to firearms, murder, betrayal and time travel. This fanfiction writer's in for the ride of his life, if it's not the last one! Now officially a LoK fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bending Reality**_

**Entry and Loss**

**A/N: For anyone reading this, **_**Bending Reality **_**is your standard author self-insert. I'll be there (sort of) and have knowledge of the world. But here's the twist- I'll be doing Legend of Korra, which has only had two episodes out in the past few days. So I'll sort of be making it up as I go along.**

**Oh, and to make the name sensible, I kinda won't be inserting myself per say. Instead, I'll be portrayed as my male alter ego, Leviticus "Levi" Wilkes. He'll be a stand-in for me, so if anything I say may come off as a little sexist, blame my dismal naming ability. Regardless, this story will be starting now.**

**Right now.**

**Now.**

…

Right about now.

Just, right, now.

Ere.

Leviticus Wilkes glared at the word document. The page remained largely blank though, with the exception of the title _Bending Reality_ at the top of the page. He placed his fingers on the keyboard, removed them, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and finally giving up, banged his head on the keyboard. Only a string of gibberish congratulated him for his effort.

'_Come on, it's just a self-insert! You've penned harder stories then this.' _But Leviticus's attempts to write hadn't been terrifically fruitful as of late. The last two chapters of his harry potter crossover were woefully less than three thousand words, a feat that had popped the thoughtless, careless nature of fan-fiction writing. It seriously couldn't have been worse.

Leviticus glared at the page again, and then decided that maybe the best way to get himself inspired for his story was to reference the source material. With that assumption Levi stood from the desk and walked into the family study. A copious quantity of bookshelves choked the walls, as though threatening to strangle the house's heart. A sitting nearly center in southwestern corner of the room, almost at precisely ninety degrees to the setting sun, hunkered an old fashioned plasma TV, practically a relic in the day and age of V-goggles. Of course, it being 2012, the plasma TV was rather advanced and expensive.

After thirty minutes of searching, Leviticus found what he was looking for, an old fashioned video cassette tape. Popping the tape into the equally old VHS drive, Leviticus sat back, and watched the fireworks, all as Tenzin's voice boomed through the intro.

"_Earth, Fire, Air, Water. When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang- ",_

Not "Aahng" Levi mentally pointed out with only slight annoyance at _he-who-must-not-be-named, _who had had the gall to mispronounce a name throughout an entire movie he had directed.

"_Told me of how he and his friends heroically ended the hundred year war."_

Levi quietly allowed himself to be regaled with both the high quality of voice acting, and the exceedingly interesting update to canon. The video soon arrived to the point of Korra's parents greeting the white lotus envoys.

"_We have examined many false claims of this both here and in the northern water tribe."_

"_Then you can know that your search in over."_

"_What makes you so sure that your child is 'the One'." _

Why 'the One'? Why not just the Avatar? Levi shunted this to the side as Korra came in, brashly declaring herself the Avatar, and telling the white Lotus to 'deal with it.'

'_She's kind of cute.' _Hethought. But wasn't that the point of television, and to an extent, all of art, the perfection of the human form. Though granted, Levi reminded himself as the scene transitioned to Korra bending fire and taking names, she'd need to be cute to balance out the fact that she's built like a brick house. Her arms were as big as her legs, practically.

Leviticus huffed to himself when the clock struck ten suddenly. There went the night. Stopping the video just as Korra raced off to tell Naga, her pet polar bear-dog, Levi slipped out of the room and through the house. After bidding good night to his sisters and parents, Levi stepped into his room, stripped off his shirt and socks and, still wearing jeans, collapsed onto his bed.

The darkness of sleep was a gift that came fast, but not alone.

The dream started off fairly normally enough (for a dream anyway). Levi quiet came into awareness of his dream, just as he was greeting a cat with the face of Naruto Uzumaki. "_Neko-san_, you're doing it wrong." Levi turned around, walked through a door, and promptly out onto a speeding boat.

The speed boat careened along, nearing an enormous stone barrier. Leviticus turned and made to step off, but his arms and legs suddenly weighed down, paralyzing movement, but not quite right.

The boat hit the wall, and Leviticus went flying.

'_Well, that was a nice dream.' _Leviticus watched as the water rapidly rose to meet him… and was suddenly smacking off the water, flying out of control. '_Wait, what?' _The water hurtled up to him again, but only an astonishing amount of pain was left from that experience. Sinking into the water, Leviticus wondered if he had simply ended up in a very lucid dream. Dreams weren't supposed to be this wet, weren't they?

'_Well, this is a nice hallucination but can I wake up?' _Levi stretched an arm forward as he sank, unconsciously inhaling. Unfortunately, water was not meant to be inhaled by men, and so he began to drown.

"Glub blub." Levi worked his legs furiously, shooting for the surface. The sun seemed to shrink away, dragged away from him. Leviticus swung his legs harder, desperately trying to swim. The sun rapidly began to sink away, the darkness beginning to envelop him. Levi swept his arms in wide and wild arcs, praying for the precious air to close in on him.

But only darkness took him.

"Gasp!"

Leviticus somehow broke the surface, gagging out the water in his lungs. Large waves crested around him, one very nearly putting him under again. Levi swung himself around, but the enormous waves only served to block his view. He was stranded in the middle of the ocean.

Levi tried to pinpoint exactly when he had ended up underwater, trying urgently to remember what incident had led to his horrendous conundrum. He had been in bed, then there was a cat, then he was drowning. Wait… he was in bed! That meant he was dreaming. And if he was dreaming… then… he would have woken up when he had hit the water. Levi blinked at this sudden odd thought. He wasn't dreaming? Then how would you explain how he had been thinking with cats.

Levi blinked again, then decided to try and see if he could find land.

He would have been in for a long swim if it hadn't been for that boat. A large, blue and red boat had been sailing through the area, and Levi just so happened to be in the right place. One quick rescue with a life preserver, and Leviticus was on the deck of the… well, he didn't know the name of the ship. The _blue-maiden_? Levi tried not to shiver in the cold of the air, even though the sun was high in the sky, hovering around noon time. So naturally, the first words out of his mouth were "Does anyone have a shirt?"

One of the men started to pull off a cotton-looking shirt, his superior turning to face Levi. "How'd you come to be out in the bay?" He was a jovial sort, so Leviticus had no problem answering him.

"I fell out of the sky." Levi tried to make that sound not as conspicuous as it sounded, but the captain took it in stride. Then he said something that shocked Leviticus

"So, were you flying? You must be a student from air-temple Island. It's always good to have air benders on a ship, its old good luck." The captain chuckled, slapping Levi on the back. The other men joined in, so much so that they didn't notice how pale Leviticus had become.

'_Air-temple Island? An air bender? What the-?'_

"We're now entering the edge of the bay captain," a crew-member called from on high. The sailors collectively turned bow-ward, but Levi remained facing the opposite direction.

'_If I turn around, I'll be forced to acknowledge that this isn't a dream. I'll have to realize that everything is either real, or completely made up. I must either face forward and go mad, or deny everything that is right-'_

Leviticus turned around.

Republic city rose above the water line, looking for the entire world to see like a fusion between 1920's Boston, 1930's Tokyo, and a generic steam-punk fantasy world. Bridges spanned the three rivers that met at the edge of Republic city, creating a lattice work of infrastructure. Pencils of smoke rose from the innumerable vessels berthed at the docks. The _blue_-_maiden _slipped into one of the many ports, but as Levi made to find a set of stairs and leave, he felt a firm grasp on his shoulder.

"Now then, there is the matter of our fee, boy." The captain maintained his air of calmness, but Levi was shocked.

"What do you mean, your fee? You pulled out of the water!"

"But we also brought to the port, boy." The captain was good. Very good. "Now then, it would be best if we just took some of your money, and we all part ways happy."

Leviticus gulped. "And if I don't have any money?," Cautiously testing the captain.

"Well then, we'll just act like this tripped never happened…"

'_Thank_ _god_.' Levi didn't quite get what this meant.

"…and just out you back where we found you."

That got through to him.

"What!" Leviticus ignored the fact that his voice was several octaves higher than normal. If they put him back out there… Levi decided that he rather would prefer the water here in the bay, then the water out in the open ocean. And with that, he detached himself from the captains hand, turned, sprinted across the deck, jumped over the railing…

…And only then realized that he had jumped off over the cargo gangplank.

'_Perfect.'_

Falling over the gangplank, Levi decided that it wasn't all that high. Maybe what, twenty feet? That was nothing. He might get out of it with only a few broken bones and scrapes and bruises. He'd be alive at least.

'_Must say something about me when "alive at least", is a good thing.' _Levi was perfect prepared for a very hard landing when a big white thing streaked out of the hold and directly under him. Levi hit the back, fell back_wards, _and only just manage to seize handfuls of some very supple fir to keep himself from falling off.

The furry creature that Leviticus was hanging onto dear life for took a sudden hard right turn, the _blue-maiden _shrinking fast into the distance. Levi cocked an eyebrow at the sight of the ship from the current angle. It looked frightening like the very same ship that Korra had ridden on her way to Republic city, right down to the guy that had been knocked over by Korra when she and Naga had charged… off... _'I'm on Naga right now aren't I?' _

This suspicion was confirmed when a hand seized the collar of the now stolen shirt and brought Leviticus to face the rather discerning gaze/glare of Avatar Korra. "Can I help you?"

Levi rubbed the back of his head, less because he was nervous, more because he was trying to dislodge whatever fur remained in his hair. "You could say that. I'm Leviticus." He stuck his hand out.

Korra looked at it, back at him, and took his hand. "Korra. Nice to meet you Leviticus."

**A/N: Not too shabby if I do say so myself. A nice and long story. I'll continue it if you ask for it, but I really might not have the time, so to get me to continue this, you'll need to ask me real nicely.**

**Oh, and Leviticus will not have knowledge of future episodes. So far, he has only watched two episodes, the pilot and "A Leaf in the Wind."**

**And I'm am undecided if this will connect with my other stories. Who knows, maybe I'll like the story enough to toss this in two?**

**See yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Waking up in a new life and going down to the station.**

**A/N: Well, to rabid response, this story's getting continued. I have a lot of idea's for it, so look out! And thanks to **_**Your favorite freak**_** for reviewing!**

"No Naga."

Korra hopped off of her pet polar bear-dog and circled around to the side of the food stall, grabbing up a cabob with gluttonous gusto. "Well take one of everything please." Korra might have thought that would have impressed the owner-lady enough to get free food. In that respect she was sorely mistaken.

"That will be twenty Yuan." The woman glared at Korra, lifting a set of tongs threateningly. Korra winced at the usage of the foreign word, and turned to Levi to ask if he had any money. Leviticus might have just shook his head, but because he was still hanging onto Naga for dear life and trembling like he had been plunged into a vat of liquid nitrogen, Korra decided that it was better to just grin sheepishly and say that they had no money on them. The woman brandished her tongs at Korra again, and the Avatar just turned back to her companions.

"Well, got any ideas?" Levi eyed the bender that he had arrived with. Granted, it was one thing to find yourself in a cartoon, but quite another to actually speak with the main character. And on the subject of being in a cartoon, Leviticus had to hand it to the artist's; the skyboxes were really well done and easy on the eyes. From anywhere in the city you had an amazing view of the surrounding mountain range, all in a gorgeous, slightly exaggerated art style. And another thing; at a distance, everything _looked _likeit did in the cartoon, but at close examination, was very realistic. Strange.

Korra and Leviticus brainstormed for a moment, before Levi decided to steal Korra's thunder and said; "Park and fish."

…

Leviticus gingerly took the still slightly smoking fish that Korra had cooked with her fire-bending, but didn't bite in. Any second now, a vagabond (as he so rapturously put it) would hoop out of the bush he and Korra were sitting next to and ask for some "fishy". And then they would talk a little about why he was currently living in a bush, and then Korra would get caught for fishing, and then she would meet the Equalists, then she would run into the triads, and then… '_the_ _show_ _happens, I suppose,' _Levi thought wryly.

Everything up till now had pretty much followed the script of the pilot episode of _Korra, _so what was the purpose of changing anything aside from revealing to the world that Amon was the son of the cabbage salesman. You couldn't fight destiny, only watch it sweep by you and try to keep up. _'Besides, you only know about the first few days of Korra's life. Beyond that, you got nothing man.' _Leviticus turned the cooling fish in his hands, before standing up and bidding fair well to the Avatar. Korra smiled at him, gave a friendly nod, and asked if they would meet. Leviticus shrugged turned and started off into the city.

Leviticus made it maybe fifty feet before he stopped. Yeah sure he could wander around the city for maybe a few days, but the elemental nations were on a completely different _planet. _For all he knew, they were orbiting Proxima Centuari. There had to be another way! There just had to be.

A stout man in a policemen's outfit suddenly blew his whistle in Levi's ear. "Hey you. No fishing here." Korra and the vagabond turned and ran, Korra jumping onto Naga's back and racing off towards the fated meeting with the Equalists. And with the sudden sight of the policeman, Leviticus had an epiphany. Who else would have the strength of bending behind them, the involvement in the city for them, and the lack of involvement in the story to allow his presence to go unnoticed?

Leviticus was going to join the metal benders.

…

Of course, the thing was much harder then the thought, as the really old version of the old saying goes. For one, Levi couldn't bend, probably because he didn't live in the actual world of Bending, only one were Avatar was a cartoon. For another, if he could bend, he didn't even know if he could _earth_-bend period. But Levi was rather hopeful, and he more importantly, he had a plan.

The plan was simple. Go to the headquarters of the metal-bending police, drop some tidbits about the future, make them think he had knowledge of the future, then convince them to tutor him. Simple!

The problem with the plan was that while Levi had watched the first episode of _Korra _a few times and the second episode once, he had never gotten a full layout of Republic city from Korra's rather limited trips. But Leviticus could circumvent that particular obstacle just by asking for where the police station was. From there, it was supposedly smooth sailing.

But the first person that Levi asked just glared at him, muttered something about being fresh off the boat, and walked away. Levi was shocked! How rude some people could be. But the next one, and the third, did little to enlighten him. The fourth said, rather unhelpfully, that the station was just behind the giant statue of Toph Bei Fong. The fifth though was a fount of information. After quickly reconfirming the directions to the police station, Levi set off at a run, full intent on reaching the station before Korra could.

Five blocks later though, Levi had paused to catch his breath in a plaza, and upon looking up to take in his surroundings, found to his horror that he had no idea of where he was. He was currently in a large square, the southern end bordered by a road with several trolley lines running down it. The northern edge had an enormous building with a golden statue recessed in the front. A few people milled around, and Levi asked the first person he could find, a boy about his age that was wearing the green and brown of an earth-bender, where he was.

"Well, you're in metal bender plaza." The earth-bender smirked in a friendly oh-so-your-new-in-town way that made Leviticus wonder if he should know the boy. And, rather rapidly, it clicked.

"What's your name?" Levi waited with bated breath, and the earth-bender answered.

"Bolin. Ever hear of me?" The earth-bender gave a superior, completely missing Levi's crestfallen expression.

"Ere, where's the police station? I'm kind of looking for it." Levi rubbed the back of his head unconsciously as the Bolin guy groaned. Leviticus had really thought that the earth-bender was Mako, the famous player on the fire ferrets. He certainly looked like him. The same goofy grin, the same earth-bending garb, he was the splitting image of the younger brother of the fire-bender on the fire ferrets. Seriously, he looked like Mako!

"Well, the police station is that big building right over there." Bolin pointed at the massive building with the statue and Leviticus slapped himself. Of all the places, it was here. Go figure.

Bidding thanks to the earth-bending Bolin, Levi strode confidently into the police headquarters of the metal-benders. This was it, this was when things were going to start. From now on, Leviticus Wilkes was a new…ere…man. Levi turned on a heel and walked up to the front desk. "I would like to speak with police chief Lin Bei Fong please."

"Go away kid, the chief doesn't have time for you." The desk guy waved Levi off unceremoniously, but the writer was determined.

"I have important information about today. It's in regards to the triads." Levi had pulled the triad thing out of thin-air, but it did the trick. One minute I was out in the reception room of the police station, the next I was in an interrogation room with the chief of police, Miss Lin Bei Fong.

"Okay, let's hear it. What are the triads doing."

Levi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's really what you're going to do with some of the triad's people. Basically, later today, you'll take in three benders from the triple threat triad. They'll be… no wait, sit back down."

Captain Bei Fong had made to leave and only sat back down with a glare. "We have that sort of problem in Republic city. Maybe you should get used to being off the boat before you start reporting crime that won't happen."

"But wait! One of them will be the Avatar!" Leviticus cried desperately. Shockingly, it worked. Lin Bei Fong sat back down and pulled out a portfolio.

"Councilmen Tenzin said that he was travelling to the south-pole to teach the new Avatar air-bending. However, several patrolling policemen stated they saw him disembarking from a ship from the south a few days ago. If the Avatar is here, it would explain why he returned. But-", she said in the tone of voice that might have as well as screamed she didn't believe Levi,-"If everything you say is true, then why would we arrest the Avatar?"

Leviticus mentally groaned. This was going to take all day.

…

"Now Tenzin will tell Korra not to bring his mother into the mess."

The various policemen put their ears back on the glasses they had propped on a door, listening for the telltale signs of Tenzin's annoyance. Sure enough, they heard him, and several started digging into their pockets, handing out Yuan to one another and to Leviticus. Levi had decided to prove that he could (sort of) predict the future, and had set several bets in his favor. And it was payday!

"Korra tries to argue back, but agrees in the end." Levi waited for the cash, and wasn't disappointed. "A man walks in and asks Korra " Ma'am, is this your polar bear-dog?"

Now several men got wicked grins, and held out their hands for the cash. Leviticus pulled out the payrolls and handed back double what he had been asking for. But this still put him well ahead of the game. One of the policemen finished scribbling on a notepad, and ripped a paper from. These notes where to be taken to Chief Bei Fong to prove that Levi had the stuff to be in the metal-bender force.

Leviticus smirked to himself.

'_Metal Bending, her I come.'_

**A/N: You got to love those elemental abilities, am I right or am I right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Earth Training Interlude **

**A/N: With the seventh episode of **_**Korra **_**now free for the scrutiny of demanding fans everywhere, I believe that I should establish the rules of the game. No, Levi will not be appearing in every episode. He will only be present in the company of Chief Lin Bei Fong, if at all. Thus, he will be at the Gala in honor of Korra that Tarrlock set up. Levi, at present, cannot bend, but I have an idea of how to give him these abilities. It will involve Amon. Leviticus will gain earth-bending and **_**only **_**earth-bending. The manner in which he will gain these abilities is tied to a rather interesting theory I have in regards to Amon and the Avatar. But that's for later.**

_**Hajime. **_

…

Leviticus shifted uncomfortably in the black armor; trying to force his head back another inch, struggling to adjust his back to a more acceptable degree. You would think that when one learned Earth-bending that one would just have to show up and work all day but _no _it was posture this and technique that. You would begin to doubt that Lin Bei Fong was the daughter of Toph Bei Fong, persevering extraordinaire, when Lin was terrifically reluctant to teach someone earth-bending, while Toph had almost literally jumped at the chance to teach the Avatar, parents or not. Granted that statement must always be followed by the eternal asterisk that reminded everyone that Toph had hated being brought up in such a pompous environment, but Lin couldn't have been this different, right?

Levi managed to fractionally extend his neck back into a straighter position before giving up and trying to look marginally presentable. The aforementioned police-chief looked him up and down while a dozen or so other policemen looked on, not a few snickering at Levi's open anxiety at the tall women. The gray hair and scars on her, coupled with the many small details of the face she had inherited from Toph and her unknown father where very scary indeed. _'Let's see them take those glares' _Leviticus thought in a moment of inspired wit.

True to form, having found nothing in Levi's appearance that she could fault, Chief Bei Fong turned her megawatt glare on her guffawing men, silencing them with on look that promised double scrutiny for them when she was done. "Your first task as an earth-bender in training…"

Levi's eyes when wide in preparatory joy.

"…is to move that boulder." Bei Fong pointed at the offending big rock in training arena, ignoring Levi's crest-fallen face and the ensuing laughter from the assembled metal-benders it caused. "If you can move the boulder to the other side of the court and back, you'll pass onto the next step of earth-training. And for the rest of my men," she said in a risen voice, "we will be having a mandatory endurance test right now. Five hundred pushups to begin with."

There was a large amount of grumbling, from all parties for various reasons. For Levi it was because he was supposed to move a huge stone across a field. For the men, it was because they now had to do five hundred pushups, most likely in the earth-bender way (which meant with boulders strapped to their backs). For Chief Bei Fong, it was because she had been roped into teaching a kid that claimed to have physic powers, but next to no actual earth-bending aptitude.

Bending… it wasn't something someone trained for. With the exception of the Avatar, only those born with the ability could ever learn to bend the elements. These people, benders, usually carried some sort of physical trait that identified them as benders, most commonly their retina color. Earth-benders where green, fire had yellow, water blue, and air gray. Leviticus's were black. Not a good sign for any prospective bender. But Levi had heart, and was incredibly stubborn. Those, above all else, were what made an earth-bender.

Leviticus tried to keep those in mind, but was having a hard time remembering exactly why he had wanted to become a metal-bender in the first place. Sure they were cool and all and they could ride on wires in addition to being able to control both metal and earth, but the training was hellish. Move A Boulder was just the tip of the iceberg. Up at dawn for runs and workouts, dress rehearsal, then the actual tasks of any earth-bender-in-training, then more physical work, then lessons in what laws you could and could not break in pursuit of a fugitive, finished off with even further exercises. It was like the army!

Of course, Levi knew from his mother that the army at least had better food. MRI's and that stuff where amazingly tasty, and those where just for the front lines. The food was supposed to be completely worth it.

Now for metal-benders, they had the short end of the stick. While the food was definitely edible, very little was actually enjoyable. Most days it was noodles with some vegetables, though some of the men ate out on their own money. Others made do with what they happened to have. Levi, with next to no money whatsoever (his bet that the fire ferrets would be winning the tournament was yet to pay off) was stuck with noodles and vegies.

Back to the task at hand, Leviticus decided that the easiest way to get through the boulder was to move it forcefully. From everything that he was familiar with in regards to earth-bending, Occam's razor was in effect for the whole of the style. So knowing that, Levi cocked an arm back, and let his fist fly into the rock.

The police-men were interrupted from their one hundred and fiftieth pushup by an unearthly scream. Levi made his way back to Chief Bei Fong and stuck out his swelling hand, blinking back tears. After inspecting the four broken fingers, Chief Bei Fong just turned Levi around and told him that he still had one fully functional hand. And two legs. And a head.

'_I wonder if those Tokka shippers were right.'_ Levi speculated. _'Only Sokka's daughter would tell me to use my head to attack a boulder.' _

…

"Come on _Leviticus_; tell us your real name. Please."

Leviticus Wilkes, which was his real name, glared at Yamato, one of the two police-men that had decided to tail along with him as when he had tried to get out of compound that was headquarters to get, ere, _gear, _and he and Kamenosuke, also known as Kame, had decided to grill him on his name.

Leviticus is _not _a name you give a uke!

Leviticus cames from the Christian Bible (though Leviticus was willing to drop it, after actually having read that particular passage of scripture), and was not funny, or stupid, or a lie. It was his name and that was final.

"Come on man!"

"I'm telling you, it's my real name!" Leviticus then promptly took the mature route and shoved both hands in his ears. "Lalalala, I can't hear you lalala," Ever so louder as Yamato shouted for attention. Kame finally walked out of the market he had been grilling for food… (grilling, ha!), and paused to take in the apparent shouting match between the two out of uniform police-men. "Well, I can see what you to are up to. Can't accept that you two are in love and just turn it to anger." Kame made kissing noises as Leviticus and Yamato now loudly shouted at him.

So that was how the day went, Leviticus and Yamato arguing over Levi's name, and Kame making kissing noises at them when it got out of hand. Strangely, Levi was starting to like these guys. They were crazy as hell and annoying as fleas, but they grew on you and had an odd habit of managing to stop just when things got out of hand.

Kame was one of the few actual water-benders on the police force, having first trained as a healer, and then transferring to the barracks for on the spot medical attention. He had been the one that had healed Levi's hand when he broke it.

Yamato was an almost standard earth-bender. Overly stubborn, easy to get going but hard to stop, just like a boulder. But he managed to remain grounded and intelligent at the worst of times. He'd grown up an orphan on the streets from age thirteen, after his grandmother died (his father ran off after knocking up his mom, and she had died in labor).

The two had known each other for maybe seven years, Yamato being twenty one and Kame eighteen. They'd been friends in the police academy, and spent what little time they could either goofing off together or trying to pick up chicks together. They were just those sort of guys.

Leviticus finally managed to pinpoint what he was looking for- a blacksmith. After thanking Yamato and Kame, Leviticus commenced the dark task at hand and entered the shop of one Daisuke and Co.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a custom job. I'll pay big for it." The on duty blacksmith –Daisuke? – was quick to accompany me.

"You see sir, we are not just any blacksmith. We have been servicing Republic city since its founding, and even before that. We have a long and storied-."

"Alright, but let's cut to the chase already." Leviticus cut in impatiently. He needed a weapon that he could us inconspicuously, not a history lecture. "I would like to know something though." Leviticus lowered his voice as Daisuke led him into a back room. "I would like to know if you have ever heard of a fire arm?"

"Herm, a _fire_ arm? I can't say I have. Could you please elaborate." Daisuke leaned in intrepidly, his question not so much of one, and more of a command. Leviticus decided to fill him in.

"A fire arm is a cylindrical device that contains some sort of explosive material that, when detonated with in said arm, propels a small slug at great velocity. Think of bomb shrapnel, but focused. Are you following me?"

Daisuke was following him.

After going over the particulars of guns and ammo, Leviticus was presented with what Daisuke pictured as a fire arm. Spectacularly enough, it looked a lot like a flintlock pistol.

"I can have this done in three weeks, after testing and refinement. It will be difficult for me to complete this, but I am not a master smith for nothing." Daisuke seemed to be talking more to himself then to Levi, but Leviticus just put it aside or the moment. Finally refocusing on the young earth-bender-trainee, Daisuke clarified something. "This design is revolutionary. It will change the world! I only have one request."

"Name it."

"I want the patent. Give me that, and it's free."

"Deal."

Leviticus wasn't sure, but for one terrible second, he thought he could hear the thousands and even millions of born and unborn beings that were suddenly wiped from existence by his invention of the gun.

…

Night had soon fallen over Republic city, and the work day was winding down as people slipped into trams and Satomobiles, people began the long walks home, and the amoral rushed to the many bordellos and pubs that riddled the city. And Leviticus, for some reason or another was swept into one of these with the triumphant Yamato and the blushing Kame.

"Table for six please." "Yes, the strongest in the building." "Yes, he's of age."

"No I'm not!" Leviticus shouted, just loud enough to grab the attention of the patrons of the saloon. One of the girls that had been standing up on an old fashioned balcony glared at Yamato. "Exactly how old is this kid anyway?"

Leviticus paled, partly from the fact that the girl was wearing a very short skirt that, from his angle, was giving him an 'ocean-side view' as a friend from the real world would have called it, and partly because he hadn't yet looked up the age of attainable majority.

"I'm sixteen." This was Levi's desperate attempt to avoid getting in bed for a one night stand. Sexy or not, he did not want to sleep with a girl whose name he didn't know. He still gave the wrong answer.

"Oh well, just send him up. We'll have him working with me in no time." The girl declared.

An imaginary wind blew through the room.

"Where'd he go!"

Leviticus, meanwhile, had shot out of the building, around a corner, and into the protective lights of a ramen stand. "Anything you have, just cheap got it." The stand manager cocked an eyebrow, but began preparing a bowl of miso ramen. Leviticus had never felt more relieved, especially when Yamato and Kame shot past the stand, frantically searching for their partner. Those only made Levi laugh aloud at them.

After the miso ramen and the evasion of his comrades (and by extension, the protection of his virtue) Leviticus felt ready to take on the world. But after twenty minutes later, Leviticus was starting to regret ditching the dynamic duo. Where was he again? That street tram looked awfully familiar. Were those the same rich guys from thirty minutes ago? Where was he!

Levi started to panic, moving down one of the many alleyways that dotted Republic city. The dirtied rags strung up on wires to dry flapped listlessly in the hot wind, and Leviticus broke into a terrified run. '_This is a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream, Avatar's a cartoon, bending's impossible, you ARE ASLEEP. WAKE _ARG!'

Leviticus ran head long into a burly man that was standing in the middle of the alley and fell flat in his back. "Watch where you're going punk." Gigantor stalked off around Levi and left the defunct earth-bender to himself. Leviticus finally settled to thinking about why he was here, and happened upon an epiphany.

He was in a fan-fiction.

That was it, that was it, that had to be it. The only way he could have defied the laws of physics and landed in the _Avatar _verse was to have had been written.

'_Okay, so does that mean I can do stuff.' _Leviticus took a look at some conveniently placed trashcans, and then angled back his arm. "Metal Bending… go! Metal Bending, go! Go! Attack! Fly. Ere." Okay, maybe he couldn't do stuff.

Leviticus groaned aloud. Come on, wasn't being the protagonist in a fan-fiction meant he was supposed to super awesome? Guess not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Reveling in Revelations**

**A/N: Sorry about the last update, I lost my thumb. You have no idea how hard it is to keep track of those. I intend to have this chapter finished by Friday and out on the web on that day to make up for it. Also introducing: Note about… just a section where I rant about things in the fiction and canon. This week…**

**Note about Mako and Bolin. To the small number of people that caught that hiccup in chapter two were Levi had a conversation with Bolin but thought he was Mako, I, the girl that is currently ranting at you from behind the screen, had actually confused the two, and had thought that Bolin was his brother and vice versa, leading to confusion on Levi's part. That means that when Levi see's Bolin, he'll think **_**Mako. **_**Just a warning.**

**Let the fiction flow!**

…

Levi had thought he was so clever escaping Kame and Yamato in the heat of the moment. But now he had come to a truly terrifying realization; while he could stand his own company, he didn't know how to get back to the station, which just so happened to be the place where he was sleeping. So, like on the first day he had come to republic city and met the Avatar, he was lost. So Leviticus decided that the best thing he could do was try to shadow a couple of people and hope that they could lead him to Iron Square.

This was not a good idea.

The first pair had nearly murdered Levi after the first five minutes, thinking he was a stalker (he was still not wearing his metal-bender uniform) and retaliating with a combination of earth and water bending. But to be fair, Levi had been trying to keep himself from being noticed for this very reason. He just got unlucky.

The second people he stalked…ere, tailed, was a group of burly workmen that should not have thought that he intended to sneak up behind them, knock out their boyfriends, and try to rape them. Unfortunately, Levi soon found that while they didn't suspect him of wanting to attack them, they had decided to screw with him for a while, and it took three revolutions for him to realize that they were leading him in a circle. Frustrated, Levi broke off from the group, trying to ignore their howls of laughter.

The third choice was a mixed blessing, but for the moment, Leviticus had thought he had struck pay dirt.

The group was a small ensemble of two guys and a girl, the standard three to a group that always seemed to find trouble. Every writer knows that two guys and a girl is the prefect matchup for a successful story. The golden trio in Harry Potter, the original Gaang, team Seven in Naruto, the new Gaang… seriously what was up with that?

But Leviticus wasn't about to pass up his chance, and so quickly attached himself to the group, moving a slight distance away from them. Rapidly though, the trio was joined by several more groups, and Levi cut himself off, unsure of what was going on. Obviously it was some sort of gathering, but for what.

Levi waited for the crowd to thin a little, and finally tracked down a pair of kids that seemed to be a little more embarrassed then he was. "Hey, you guys got room for a third." The look of cold apathy nearly turned off Levi.

Nearly.

In fact, Levi was on a razor's edge to leave right then and there, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the triple pony tail, but the girl with the red scarf seemed familiar. It took a moment to register, but when Levi recognized her it hit like a ton of bricks.

He had run into Korra again.

…

"What are you doing at an Equalist rally?" Korra's undertone of a voice suffered from behind the scarf. Leviticus blinked in confusion. An Equalist rally? That was what the people were going to.

"What's the Avatar doing at an anti-bender rally?" He countered, blunderingly. Korra may have been the reincarnation of one of the city's founders, but that didn't give her license to just meander around. It was his city to protect after all!

Leviticus wondered if the Chief was starting to get to him.

"That's none of your business kid. We just want to go in there and see what's happening." The guy with the yellow-orange eyes of a fire-bender had slapped his hand over Korra's mouth to keep her from shouting out her riposte. "Think of it like a date," he added with a smirk that completely brought Korra's thought processes to a halt. Levi took the boy in again. He was a little taller than him and Korra, with a crew cut hairdo and black, unspecific clothes that said, while he lacked anything approaching a sense of fashion, he had a sense of frugality. He was just a little familiar…

"Aren't you that pro-bending champion, Mako's brother?" Levi blinked at him, trying to remember his name. Bo-something. Bowling? Bow? Bowen? No, wait, Bolin! "Your…"

"Mako."

"What? Not Bolin?"

"Bolin's my brother." The person that was previously Bolin eyed Leviticus with confusion and suspicion, but Levi was just annoyed that he had confused the pair. Regardless, why were Korra and _Mako _zt an Equalist rally? Leviticus voiced the question again, and Korra gave the haunting reply.

"Mako's brother Bolin, was kidnapped by the equalists. We're here to rescue him."

Leviticus's jaw dropped.

The Equalist's did WHAT!

Levi was on deck and had Korra fill him in before Mako could raise any objections. One way or the other, he was in for the long haul with them.

The first step to find Bolin was to get into the warehouse that the Equalist's were camped in. This was easier said than done, because when the trio got to the door, a single guard stopped them.

"This is a private event. Do you have an invitation?"

Korra and Mako searched their pockets, and Korra turned out a flyer. The guard smiled. "The revelation is upon us brothers and sister." He opened the door, letting the group step in and see for themselves what this _revelation_ was. Levi just wondered if he had walked in on a cult. But the next sight took his breath away.

The tunnel opened into an enormous warehouse floor, densely packed with men and women of all persuasion and age. But Levi was positive that not a single bender was present in the dense crowd, save perhaps for the pair next to him. Unbidden, Leviticus began to quietly intermingle with the collection of people, staring at the many that took benders as the greatest threat to their continued existence. Levi didn't even notice when he had left behind Korra and Mako.

The throng suddenly stilled and directed their attention forward, Levi following suit, enraptured by the quiet. Rising on a pneumatic platform was a tall, hooded man wearing a white mask and flanked by a troop of similarly uniformed men. "Brothers and sisters," the hooded man began, "You have come here for the Revelation of our knowledge. And so I shall grant you this knowledge, if only soon." Levi's jaw then dropped again as he realized that he was staring at the actual visage of Amon, the leader of the Equalist revolution. The shock was enough to turned him back to the crowd as it surged and ebbed around him, shock filtering through the air. Amon commanded a powerful presence, and could neither be taken for a fool, nor lightly.

Levi tried to tune out Amon's speech and started picking through the crowd for Bolin. Needless to say, Bolin wouldn't be in the crowd, but trying to find the kidnapped earth-bender was a fine way to avoid listening to Amon. The orator had the eerie quality to make you think that he was speaking directly to you, personally and confidently, as though one was a trusted friend and conspirer. It was an altogether unnerving experience.

Then just as Levi was sure he had fully tuned out Amon, the crowd gasped and recoiled slightly, one man nearly knocking him down. Levi turned his attention to the front, but had seemed to miss the grand proclamation. But with his attention fully front, Levi was not to miss the sudden rise of another pneumatic platform behind Amon, bearing with it several people of numerous elemental affiliations… and Bolin!

Levi turned his full attention to the stage, watching as Amon offered to let "Lightning Bolt" Zolt, the leader of the triple threat triad "fight", for his bending, whatever that meant. Then, with a true dance of death, Levi watched Amon almost beautifully fly through the onslaught of fire and eventually lightning bending from Zolt. Then, immobilizing Zolt, he placed his thumb and fore-finger on Zolt's forehead, and as the floundering mobster continued to bend, began to hum.

Then, slowly but surely the lightning turned to fire.

Then, the fire to nothing.

Zolt, so much like fire-lord Ozai seventy years ago, had lost his bending.

Leviticus was floored.

Did he just…

NO WAY IN HELL!

Leviticus just barely restrained himself from screaming in shock as the crowd exploded with ecstasy. The benders weren't as untouchable now. The days of bending was numbered.

"Long live bending." Leviticus croaked. The next man in line lost his bending as well, and the next followed swiftly. Leviticus started to force his way through the crowd, struggling to turn his mind to a plan to rescue Bolin. If Bolin lost his bending, especially this early in the season, the ratings would tank!

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately if looked at form a future perspective, Leviticus didn't have to think of a plan. The convenient steam cloud took care of that.

Leviticus watched as the steam cloud expanded to fill the room, and wasting no time, threw a punch at the back of the head of a nearby equalist. The man turned and returned the punch tenfold, his fist landing right in the gut…

…Of a steal worker that obviously didn't want to be punched.

Levi bucked as the brawl expanded with the steam cloud, making his way for a back door. One of the guards raced by Levi, who opportunely punched _him_ in the noggin, seeing as the man didn't need to be conscious right now. The earth-bending training had really left him a killer right hook. Levi broke into a run, sprinting through two doors and under a low hanging support beam before bursting out into a narrow alley. The alley was filled with an unconscious boy, and two dueling forms, one an electric wielding equalist, the other an earth-bender. Obviously Bolin.

"Run man, I'll hold him off." Levi broke into a run, coming up fast behind the electric equalist. The equalist turned to face him, a smooth move that let an earth disk through and past him. Levi dodged the stone and concrete projectile. "Hey, look out! I'm on your-."

The next disk caught Levi on his forehead.

…

Please let me go home.

I want to see my family and friends.

I want this to be over.

Please let me go.

…

Leviticus opened his eyes, only to shut them tightly again. _'I did not just see Amon, I did not just see Amon, I did not just see Amon.'_ Levi opened an eye again. Amon was still there. Levi closed the eye again, repeated the mantra of _I did not just see Amon _and reopened his eye. "That can't be healthy," Amon quipped, "but it's good to see that you are awake. You had quite a fight with the earth-bender."

Levi opened an eye sardonically. "He knocked me out in ten seconds flat, and I didn't get within twenty of him. If that's what you call a fight, I might just live though the war." Levi pushed himself up from the bed he had been lain on. "Plus the electric man did all the work."

Amon chuckled. "The electric man. I've never heard Izumo referred to as such. But don't worry, you missed the main act." Amon leaned closer from his seat on the opposite side of the room. "The Avatar arrived and attacked us."

Levi almost gasped aloud and exclaimed in horror when he caught himself. He knew that Korra was at the rally, was even friends with her, so why would he act like that was such a shock.

'_Because Amon wants you to,' _said a small voice in the back of Levi's head. Levi again caught his reaction, this one to recoil from the manipulator. Amon seemed a capable controller, easily getting the masses to act the way he needed them to too groom his own power. It was almost ironic really, how Amon could take someone's bending away and could talk someone around to a concept while making them think it was their own idea, whilst Korra could bend all four elements and couldn't argue for her life...

"I see I've over stayed my welcome." Amon rose from his chair, nodding wordlessly to the pensive metal-bender-in-training. "I shall send for your doctor." Amon came to the small door and opened it, only to stop when Levi took his attention once more. "If I may ask, why did you take me in here? I could be a spy for the council, or working for the triads, or a police in deep cover." Levi's eyes drilled into Amon's mask. The mask twitched in such a way that implied that Amon was smiling. "We had a doctor examine you when you came in. You have no aptitude for any form of bending." The revolutionary turned and left, completely missing Levi's downcast expression.

No aptitude for bending whatsoever. How could anyone, even a fanfiction writer, fix that?

…

The rest of Levi's day in the equalist compound passed with little fuss. The only visitor he had was a partly doctor that seemed to think he needed to be warmed up and handed him a black scarf with a red sun on it. Levi accepted it gratefully, but was otherwise stoic. According to the Doc he would be led out of the base under cover of night, blindfolded, to somewhere in the vicinity of the police square. This wasn't as terrible as he would have thought of it two weeks ago, having spent that time gaining a fairly large map of the area surrounding the station, outer limits not included. But that weapon smith wasn't too far away from it, so he considered it close, if that made sense.

That night, Levi was quickly stuffed into a truck, wheeled out to god knew where, and finally tossed out onto the street.

It was, in short, not too much off a bad ending for the long misadventure that was Leviticus's first (but definitely not last) encounter with equalists.

Long Live Bending!

**A/N: So in this week's edition, Leviticus actually met Amon. Go figure.**

**Oh, and all updates are now bi-weekly until further notice.**

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
